


Blackout

by juggieheadcoopers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggieheadcoopers/pseuds/juggieheadcoopers
Summary: A thunderstorm knocks out the power around town, leaving Betty and Jughead alone in a dark house, where anything could happen





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I reference another fic I wrote in this called "What's Underneath the Clothes?" If you would like to read that one first you can, but it is not completely necessary. Also, this gets a little steamy, but it's not exactly smut so that's why I've given it a teen and up rating and not mature haha. Just thought I'd throw that out there.

Betty set her French book on the thin blanket she had spread out on her front lawn, glancing up at the threatening clouds rolling in across the horizon as she heard the booming clap of thunder in the distance. 

“No!” Betty shrieked, already reaching for the notebooks and textbooks surrounding her as the first few raindrops began to fall onto her forehead. “Crap, crap, crap!” 

Before she could react, the skies opened up and the rain started pounding violently atop everything around her, completely drenching her books and soaking her clothes.

“Seriously, we were in a drought a week ago and you choose this moment to open the flood gates?” Betty cursed mother nature for her dreadful timing, her wet hair whipping around to smack her in the face as she frantically grasped for the flyaway papers rolling across the lawn. 

“Bets!”

Betty spun around to find Jughead leaning against Archie Andrews’ front porch, watching amusedly as Betty flew across the grass, the rain coming down even harder the quicker she collected her belongings.

“What do you say? Be the Debbie Reynolds to my Gene Kelly?” Jughead raised a playful eyebrow, referencing one of her favorite movies, Singin’ in the Rain.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Betty shot back, squinting through the rain to glare helplessly in his direction. “Now, are you going to help me or are you going to let an entire week’s worth of homework get ruined by this monsoon?”

“Alright, but you owe me,” Jughead sighed, pulling his jacket tightly around his body as he stepped out into the rain. “I actually conditioned my hair this morning and it’s gonna be ruined by my valiant act of heroism.” 

“Just get over here,” Betty yelled, not having the energy to point out that he was wearing the same beanie that he always wore over his conditioned hair, making his point completely moot. 

Jughead jogged over to the Coopers’ yard, already scooping up papers and books as he made his way to Betty.

“Last chance to bust out in song and dance,” Jughead pointed out once he had picked up the last piece of homework from the front step of Betty’s house. 

“Juggie!”

“Suit yourself,” Jughead shrugged. “But I can totally rock a mean shuffle-ball-change so I would say you were really missing out on-”

“Inside, Juggie, go!” Betty pushed Jughead forward as he fumbled to open the door, nearly knocking him to the ground as they stumbled over the threshold.

Jughead tossed the soggy books into a pile by the door before wringing out the bottom of his jacket so that it dripped into a puddle on the hardwood floor. Just as Betty turned back around from draping the soaked blanket over the bannister of the stairs, she found Jughead shrugging off his jacket to reveal his drenched cotton t-shirt clinging to his muscular frame.

“Your mother is going to murder us for flooding her foyer like this,” Jughead muttered, slipping off his water-clogged shoes and kicking them into the pile of soaked books. 

Images of a shirtless Jughead from the construction site flashed across her mind, causing her pulse to quicken and her cheeks to burn such a bright red that she had to turn away from him before he could suspect that anything was amiss.

“There’s some towels upstairs,” Betty announced, quickly turning away from Jughead and stumbling up the staircase. “I’ll just go get them now.”

“I’ll be in the bathroom trying to salvage my beanie,” Jughead called up to her, slowly pulling off the hat from his wet hair and heading over to the sink to wring it out. “Remember when I said that you owe me before? Yeah, well, the price just went up.” 

Betty picked up two towels from the linen closet and hurried back downstairs, purposefully avoiding her water-drenched reflection in the mirror as she raced down the hallway.

“Juggie!” Betty shrieked, nearly crashing into Jughead, now shirtless, as she met him in the doorway leading to the bathroom. 

“Hope you don’t mind I used your dryer,” Jughead pointed to the laundry room at the other end of the hall, and Betty could hear the clothes spinning around as they completed their cycle. 

“I’ll go see if my dad has anything you could-” Betty backed away, already heading towards her parents room when Jughead grabbed her by the wrist to spin her back around to face him. 

“Bets,” Jughead breathed, his head tilting forward so that he was dangerously close to her lips. “You’ve been acting all squirrely since we came in from that rainstorm. Actually, you’ve been like this ever since you came to meet Archie and me at the construction site the other day. What’s up?”

“Nothing’s up,” Betty said almost too quickly, her eyes focused intently on holding his gaze in order to avoid them from drifting to other, more exposed, parts of his body. “I just hate storms.” 

“I think they’re kind of comforting,” Jughead admitted. “Thunder, lighting, the sound of the rain on the rooftop. And when you’re alone with someone you care about - it makes you feel almost safe. Don’t you think?” 

“I should go get some-” Betty tried to flee the room, but once again, Jughead pulled her into his chest, locking his hands on both sides of her cheeks and holding her gaze. 

“Bets,” Jughead whispered, his lips brushing against hers ever-so-softly. “Stay here. With me.” 

Just as Jughead bent down to touch his lips to hers, the lights flickered out all around them, leaving them in complete darkness.

“The storm must have knocked out the power lines,” Jughead guessed, glancing up at the overhead light before focusing his attention back on the golden-haired girl standing before him.

Before she could slip out of his grasp, Jughead brushed the hair away from Betty’s neck so he could kiss the soft skin from her shoulder, to the base of her neck, all the way up to her rose-colored cheeks. Betty’s head tilted back to give him better access, biting her bottom lip to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape her lips as he made his way up to her earlobe.

“Juggie,” Betty breathed, her hands tentatively sliding up his back and snaking around his shoulders to cup the base of his neck. “We can’t.”

“Why not?” Jughead wanted to know, his brows drawing together in concern as he pulled back to meet her gaze. 

Betty took a moment to assess the situation, taking note of Jughead’s chest pressed against hers, the rain pounding against the windows, the coating of darkness surrounding the house and she realized in that moment, that this - Jughead - was something she wanted. Badly.

“I have no idea anymore.” 

Betty pushed Jughead backwards, pressing her lips urgently against his as they fumbled their way past the guest bathroom to the couch in the living room. Jughead fell onto the cushions, and Betty fell atop his lap, her hands exploring every inch of his body as they made their way to the waistband of his jeans. With a nod of approval from Jughead, Betty began unbuttoning his pants and quickly slid them over his hips and down his legs so that he was only wearing his boxers.

Feeling completely overdressed, Betty pulled off her damp sweater to reveal the lacy-pink bra she had bought on a whim on one of her shopping trips with Veronica.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Jughead breathed, brushing the tip of his nose against hers before covering her mouth with his own, the kiss becoming more and more urgent as they settled against one another. 

Jughead slid his hands up her silky-white thighs until they were resting comfortably around her ass, grateful she had chosen today of all days to wear a skirt. He stifled a groan as Betty adjusted her position on his lap, leaning forward to deepen the kiss as his fingers fumbled to undo the latch of her bra. When he failed to accomplish this task, his hands dropped back to her waist, his thumbs stroking her fair skin as his lips reached upward to kiss the side of her breast.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Betty muttered against his lips, her hand grazing gently across his crotch as his own hands explored underneath her skirt to playfully fiddle with the band of her underwear. 

“Me too,” Jughead whispered into her ear, pulling back her hair so that he could take in every last soft and elegant line of her face. “You have no idea.” 

Just as Betty reached behind her to unlatch the bra herself, a shuffling of startled feet coming from behind her caused her to drop her hands and spin around to see who was standing in the doorway.

“Whoa!” 

Betty flung herself off Jughead’s lap at the sound of Veronica’s high-pitched squeal, reaching desperately for something - anything - to cover her nearly-naked body.

“Shit!” Jughead sat up quickly, his breath coming in sporadic spurts as he struggled to slow his heart rate. 

Once Betty had found her still-damp shirt, she slipped it on over her head, not even concerned with the fact that it was inside out and backwards. With a frightened look of panic, Betty hesitantly raised her head to find Veronica shielding Kevin’s eyes with one hand, and her own eyes with the other.

“What are you guys doing here?” Betty demanded, jumping to her feet quickly as she scrambled to straighten the pillows that had toppled to the floor as a result of her and Jughead’s tangled bodies. 

“We came to see what you guys were up to during the blackout,” Veronica explained, her fingers parting slightly as she peeked to see if everyone was decent. “Guess we know now.”

“I’ll say,” Kevin muttered, his own hand reaching up to remove Veronica’s hand from his eyes. “Speaking of what’s up.” 

Veronica and Betty both followed Kevin’s gaze to Jughead’s lap, their eyes going wide at the sight of the bulge threatening to pop out of his boxers.

“Oh my god,” Jughead dove for the pillow sitting next to him on the couch and safely placed it over his lap. 

“I can never unsee that,” Veronica mumbled, turning away from the scene of the crime to place an embarrassed hand over her face. 

“I kind of don’t want to,” Kevin muttered, and both girls spun on their heels to smack him hard across either arm. 

“Kevin!” They shrieked in unison, and he immediately shrunk back in embarrassment as the words he had just spoken out loud sunk in. 

“I’m sorry!” Kevin apologized. “I say inappropriate things when I’m uncomfortable.” 

“This cannot be happening,” Jughead groaned, tossing his head back onto the armrest and throwing his hands over his face, wishing that he could crawl under the couch and never come out again.

As Betty ushered Veronica and Kevin out of the room, Jughead couldn’t help but laugh to himself, unable to decide which was worse - his friends walking in on the steamy make out session with his girlfriend and seeing his hard-on or the fact that he never got the chance to see what was underneath that bra.


End file.
